


Rules of Brooklyn

by bexlynne



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexlynne/pseuds/bexlynne
Summary: Spot Conlon’s rules of Brooklyn.





	Rules of Brooklyn

Spot propped his cane against the bunk next to him, staring at the worn piece of paper on the wall. He had tacked it up there years ago, when he had first taken over the borough.

_**Spot Conlon's Rules of Brooklyn** _

_No one sleeps on the street._

_Brooklyn don't beg. We ain't a charity case._

_If ya wants respect, ya gotta earn it._

_Always respect the King of Brooklyn._

_Brooklyn don't back down. Ever._

_If you'se got a fight, sort it out yourselves. Don't draw blood._

_The Bridge is neutral territory._

_Any 'Hattaner who crosses the Bridge is intrudin' on our turf. Brooklyn don't share._

_Brooklyn ain't weak._

_Respect the leader. Respect the key._

_Never start a fight ya can't win._

_No one tangles with Queens unless I say so._

_Brooklyn don't lose._

Just a few words scrawled on some old piece of paper. A few rules, made up on a whim and enforced by Spot Conlon himself. There were others, of course, that he hadn't written down. The unspoken rules that his boys had figured out of their own accord.

_Don't cross Spot Conlon. Not if ya know what's good for ya._

_Never talk about the Refuge. Ever._

_Stay away from Spot when he's in a mood. Ya might end up with a black eye, or worse._

_Spot's strict, but he's fair._

_If you'se one of his birds, do your job right or face the consequences._

_Turf wars happen every day. Stay out of 'em._

_Spot ain't afraid ta soak his boys ta teach a lesson._

Spot smirked slightly, fingering the golden top of his cane. He liked to think his rules were what separated Brooklyn from Manhattan. Jack let his boys run wild. They did what they pleased, because Jack wasn't a leader. He was just some kid in a cowboy hat, everyone's big brother and friend. Spot was no one's friend, and he was certainly no one's brother. Not anymore, anyways. No, he was the King of Brooklyn. Under his tight rein and iron fist, Brooklyn had become the most feared borough in New York. At sixteen, Spot Conlon had armies at his command. And that was just the way he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Spot is definitely the type to write it all out so that when someone gets on his nerves he can point out exactly why they’re in the wrong.


End file.
